Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an information processing apparatus, a control method for the information processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In cases where the user conventionally updates a control program for an information processing apparatus, such as an image processing apparatus, in the market, the user receives an update control program from a higher-level device, such as a server, and temporarily stores the update control program in the image processing apparatus.
Then, when receiving an instruction from the higher-level device, the image processing apparatus performs processing for rewriting the existing control program with the update control program and reports a result of the updating processing to the higher-level device.
In this case, since the control program is updated according to an instruction from the higher-level device and a result of updating of the control program is reported to the higher-level device, the control program can be surely updated (Japanese Patent. Application Laid-Open No. 2008-46708).
For example, a multifunction printer (MFP) has the capability to allow a client device, such as a personal computer (PC), connected to the MFP via a network to view and alter settings of the MFP using a web browser. This capability is referred to as a remote user interface (RUI).
For example, the client device can view and alter, via the RUI, an address book, in which transmission destinations for facsimile or e-mail are registered, and other databases, which are stored inside the MFP.
However, with regard to MFPs, since both manufacturers of MFPs and user of MFPs have little awareness that MFPs are information technology (IT) equipment, MFPs are often installed in the environment that is readily accessible from any outside (external network) such as the Internet.
In that case, depending on settings performed by the system administrator of an MFP or login settings performed by a user, the RUI may cause such a security problem that personal data registered in the address book or other databases becomes fully exposed to view.